


The Avenger’s Mate: The Brooklyn Boys (Pre-series)

by Superheroes101



Series: The Avenger's Mate [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, implied domestic discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: In the spirit of Kinktober.A Pre-The Avenger's Mate one-shot, with our two favorite alpha males back in the 1940s, before WWII, before the serum, when it had only been Bucky and Steve. Steve and Bucky.You do not need to know anything from the series to understand the story. It's just sexy-ness, pure and simple.





	The Avenger’s Mate: The Brooklyn Boys (Pre-series)

Mouths moved quickly on one another, Bucky lifting Steve’s body up easily as the blonde alpha’s nimble fingers started making quick work of the brunette alpha’s gray button down. Steve wanted to rip it off his mate, but that cost money they didn’t have to spare so he growled into the kiss as he finished off the last five buttons, shucking the shirt off Bucky’s broad shoulders once he finished, the brunette helping by holding the blonde against the wall with his pelvis digging into Steve’s own so he could use his now free hands to shrug it off as it dropped to the ground at his feet. Steve’s shirt was already off had been since he came in not ten minutes before Bucky and had stripped completely, the sex ban Bucky had administered after the blonde had decided to get into five fights in so many days, the last one involving police who had to break it up and who thankfully chose not to place charges on the scrawny alpha, was finally up as of that morning. Bucky had come in sweaty from his day down at the docks and then even more from his boxing session to find Steve waiting impatiently leaning against the small kitchen table, cock already standing firm and ready.   
Steve moved from Bucky’s spit slicked lips to his neck breathing in the woodsy leather scent of his mate before licking a long stripe at his collarbone, sucking hard when he moves back to the crook of the brunette’s neck and pulling a moan and hip jerk from him. “Bedroom now,” putting as much desperation in his voice as he would allow and hoping that his mate would want to get down to business like himself, because Bucky hadn’t had the same limitations as him, the brunette had been able to relieve himself by himself, he had been nice enough not to do it in front of the blonde the last ten days, until last night that was. 

_Steve whined pitifully looking at his mate next to him who gave him a taunting smirk, ‘bastard,’ Steve wanted to say, but that would only egg Bucky on. Bucky liked seeing him all hot and bothered, especially when he couldn’t do anything to stop the other alpha, couldn’t say anything because that would be participating in one of Steve’s favorite sex kinks, telling his mate how to pleasure himself as he watched, instead Steve was tortured by the fact that he couldn’t say anything, couldn’t direct the show, or the sex ban would gain another day for the blonde. He could of course walk away, Bucky wasn’t holding him there, hadn’t told him to watch him, watch how the brunette’s fist was wrapped around his own member giving strong slow tugs as pre-cum dribbled out adding to the spit lubricant he had started with, Bucky would run his thumb over the slit every fourth pull, and then wipe it down the head onto the engorged member that stood tall pointing directly up at the ceiling above their bed as it bobbed. How every seventh, because Steve was counting every movement, memorizing every moment, tug the brunette would give three fast tugs that had him moaning out before going back to the seven slow ones. Steve knew Bucky was dragging this out, edging himself as his penis’ head grew a darker red, Steve waited with baited breath blue eyes never leaving Bucky’s cock, as finally thirty minutes later, Bucky used his other hand that had been propping his head up so that he could watch Steve watch him moved to run deft fingers over his balls as he switched up the pace and giving fast strong pulls continuously until he burst with cum not twenty seconds later, splattering himself all over his stomach and thighs in a high moan, his body relaxing onto the bed in post orgasmic glory._

Bucky gripped his mate’s ass as he stepped back from the wall and carried him towards the only bedroom of their small apartment, setting him down on the edge of the bed, saying “I’m going to make you feel so good.”  
“Just do it,” the blonde alpha growling in desperation.   
Bucky gave a salacious grin as he bent down onto his knees in front of the blonde and licked his already wet lips before looking at his mate’s dick and wrapping his lips around Steve’s head and sucking hard that had Steve moaning in pleasure, fingers moving to grip onto the brunette’s thick strands and trying to pull Bucky’s head closer so that he would have to take more. Bucky kept himself at his spot, swatting down on Steve’s inner left thigh, before doing it anyway, obliging by un-sucking just enough to take him down, choking slightly as the blonde’s long cock pressed into the back of his throat, his nose pressed into the soft curls that tickled his nose as he relaxed his throat even more to take all of the blonde. Dragging his tongue up the underside of Steve’s member as he pulled back until he was once again at the head, before swirling his tongue around it.   
Steve bucking his hips sharply at that, having lost the ability to hold himself back with only aborted ruts into Bucky’s mouth even more, Bucky slapped his hand down on Steve’s right inner thigh this time as he pulled back to where he had been before, lapping at the head as he sucked before swallowing and hollowing out his cheeks earning a sharp intake of breath as Steve tried to control himself once again with a moan and pleading cry from rutting his hips forward.   
Bobbing his head back and forth on the dick that was hot and heavy in his mouth, setting his own pace of slow then fast then slow again, teasing his blonde mate until he knew Steve was close to cumming and hummed loudly the vibrations sending Steve to jerk his hips, gripping harder at the brunette’s dark locks, and when Bucky didn’t swat at him like he always did when he was the one in control of the pace, Steve took that his sign to set the pace. The blonde doing just that, snapping his hips back and then forward in quick succession so that his cock buried deep in his mate’s relaxed throat on every upward snap, Steve holding Bucky’s head steady with his grip on the brunette’s hair, until he came with a shout spilling down his mate’s throat as Bucky started swallowing, his throat constricting Steve’s cock and pulling more of the salty seed out of him, Bucky with practiced ease not letting a drop of the thick substance escape his lips.   
Steve released his grip on the brunette’s hair and fell back onto the bed breathless, sweaty, and running high on his first orgasm in over a week, Bucky moving to lay next to him dropping a soft kiss on his boney shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment. I love reading what you guys are thinking. 
> 
> Let me know if there's any scenarios you want to see from this period of time of the two alphas lives and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
